Doors Left Unopened
by Mickeycatorangeya
Summary: Lock your doors and turn off the lights because there's no one left to love you. God can't hear you, so you better hope the devil can.
1. Escape

Doors Left Unopened

Today is the day I get to breathe again. I can finally let go of the burden that has bled my heart dry. I know longer have to look Mandy in the eye and tell her Mom's not coming home. _Mandy._ The thought of her makes me want to hurl. I've lied and cheated my way through life to make her some what comfortable. People have beat me, cursed me, and taken every shred of my humanity, but that's better then them doing it to my Mandy. My sweet, sweet Mandy, tonight I do to you what our mother did so long ago. I'm leaving you. You're big now. You don't need me. Mandy I tried my damnedest, but it never worked out. It all had to burn and burn it did. I'm sorry for leaving you with nothing but my ashes. If only I had said what you had needed then. I quickly unlatched the lock and threw open the door, letting the cruelty of the world in and Mandy's innocence out.

Putting all thoughts aside I scanned the area and then bolted for the trees, making sure to toss a treat at the neighbor's dog. And I ran, ran all my troubles away like the coward I was meant to be. Now it's just me against the world. A scared, beaten, and abused boy whose daddy never loved him enough. It's just scared little Cas, lost in his maze of a mind, looking for a hand to hold.

xxx

"Did you hear me boy?" The man slurred. "I'm leaving you drunk and there is not a thing you can do about it." My words were dripping with white-hot rage as I stood there seething "So do the world a favor and go to hell." With a slam of a door to signify the end of our fight, I trotted towards the car and revved up the engine. It's funny how all things start with doors. Each person is their own little door, protecting mysteries from prying eyes. Once you meet them they open their doors just enough for a quick peek, then it's closed again. Sooner or later when you've been allowed inside you can see all their secrets bundled up with care. You shift around the forgotten memories each one darker than the last. You've come to the end what their doors hold and all that's left untouched is the door at the end. You have been given to choices, stay or go. I choose neither. I choose to destroy. I choose to break their memories and to hide their sins to spare the next person who passes through.

I take the loneliness and pain all for myself. I take the sins and run. They're mine now. I want the burden, I want something to fix. I have something to control. And that's my life. I, Sam Winchester, will no longer take your shit. So think about that long and hard. Lock your doors and don't come out.

xxx

The reality of what I had done hit me at full force when I got off the bus later that night. I stumbled through the streets like a drunk until I found an empty park, and then proceeded to throw up the contents of my stomach. Shaking I brought a hand up to wipe the sweat off of my clammy forehead."Hey, you alright kid?" startled I spun around to face a young man around my age looking at me with concern. I just stared at the stranger warily until he spoke up again.

"Did ya hear me? You okay?" I stumbled around for the right words that felt heavy and awkward on my tounge. "W-what do you want from me?" The stranger looked at me seeming slightly offended but then quickly brushing it off as if he didn't care. "Woah, calm done. Just asking." Still trying to understand the man's kindness towards me I hurriedly said "Sorry I'm just a bit shocked is all. I didn't mean any offense." I suddenly found a crack in the ground very interesting as I tried to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks. "It's alright. I understand I spooked you." He said giving me an encouraging smile "Well my name's Dean by the way. And have you seen my brother anywhere by chance?" Dean never was one to beat around the bush.

xxx

I woke up to the sound of Carl rummaging around in the kitchen at the ungodly hour of 5:30. _Probably looking for the vodka._ Good thing I hid it. That man could get drunk just by staring at a bottle of rum, so for Sammy's sake I hid it. _Uhhh! Does that man ever stop drinking_? Stupid question. I've lived with him for so long now to know he doesn't have a limit. Then I heard it. The loud thump of Carl's boots clambering their way up the stairs. _Shit._ I leaped out of my bed and made a run to the door trying to undo the latch. All I could think of was keeping Sam out of harms way. We kept the locks on our doors to keep Carl out. Or in. But I saw how tired Sam was, he didn't lock his door. Finally after fumbling with the latch for what seemed like ages, though was probably only a few seconds, the door flew open and I sprinted past Carl to the safety of Sam's room. But Sam, he wasn't there.

I threw myself forward into his room searching frantically every inch of it. I turned to his closet, the last place I hadn't looked. Practically tearing the doors off their hinges I rushed inside his rather large closet. Sammy's duffel bag was missing along with the majority of his belongings. We didn't keep our valuables out in the open in fear of Carl taking them for his amusement. I learned that the hard way.

xxx

_"Uncle Carl?" a shy young Dean Winchester asked "Don't call me that!" he growled. Dean's eyes went wide and he nodded furiously. Not another word was said on Dean's part for fear of being rejected, so the pair stood in silence. Carl was zoning in and out of consciousness barely registering the slight tug on his pant leg. "What?" he bellowed. "I-I was wondering if you had seen my dinosaur? Ya know, the stuffed one?" Dean inquired._

_"Oh that stupid thing? I burned it along with everything that was in MY den!" Carl barked out and then smiled crookedly at his nephew who was on the verge of tears. "Don't give me that! It's your own damn fault for not picking it up!" Dean didn't sleep a wink that night. He thought about his dinosaur. Dean didn't care about the stupid lizard he wanted what was on it. That night as he listened to Carl's drunken ramblings he knew that one day he was going to kill that man._

_xxx_

That's it he's finally gone of the deep end and has committed murder. He's taken Sam's life and now I'm gonna take his.


	2. Fate is Cruel

**AN: Hi! Sorry this took so long! Life just decided to throw me a curveball. And with school finally ending I just needed a break. Whatever. So do me a huge favor and review the story! I've had 79 of you read this story but only 1 review and it keeps me wondering. Flames are welcome as long as they're horrible and well written. Though I would prefer constructive criticism. And finally a huge thank you to erf10722 for giving and motivating me to write this story! So check out some of her stories! And now might be a good time to start mine. Well, here we gooooo!**

Dean's POV

I turned white as a sheet and my knees buckled, landing me in a pile of dirty clothes. Sam. My eyes searched the room again but there was no sign of him being here recently. It's as if he just vanished. I must have been out of it because the next thing I knew Carl was in my face practically spitting.

"What do think you're doing knocking me down like that? I almost fell on my face!" He growled. I could practically taste the alcohol on his lips. "What have you done to Sammy?" I demanded. Carl continued to scowl until realization dawned on his harsh features. "Oh that little punk? I kicked him out days ago! You were just too busy to notice little Sammy had left." He barked out with laughter pulling a face of mock sympathy. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment and my heart weighed heavy with shame. This only spurred Carl on in his laughter and shrewd comments.

"Good job Dean" he said "You got rid of the only thing that ever loved you!" It's funny how easy it is to knock out drunken people but Carl wasn't, he wasn't drunk, but he was down in one hit.

Sam's POV

It was hard keeping hold of the wheel seeing as I hadn't slept in the past 24 hours. Also I only recently just got my license. I did not think this through at all. I mean where am I gonna go? I've lived in the same damn place my entire life and hated it! I barely even have any money on me! What, am I just gonna live in a car the rest of my life? Stopping the car at this local diner was probably the best idea I've had this entire time. On this long road to disaster. Sinking my teeth into a delicious cheeseburger I thought about how Dean would have loved this joint. I wonder if Dean's noticed I've disappeared. If he has, how is he handling it? I really hope he didn't kill Carl. That's all he needs on his rep; murder. He became big enough to fight Carl by the time he was fourteen. Why he didn't? I guess I'll never know why.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell attached to the restaurants door. I looked up and I was faced with the figure of a scruffy boy. He looked to be nineteen and as if he hadn't eaten in a few days. His black hair was in total disarray and his blue sweatshirt, that matched his eyes, was dirty and clung to his skinny frame. We locked eyes and stared for a few awkward moments until he began walking towards me. His shoes were worn and scuffed like he'd been running for a long time. "Excuse me. Are you by any chance Sam Winchester?" I bolted.

_Cas's POV

The second I saw him, I just knew. This man has seen so much, almost as much as I have. I don't know whether to be comforted or terrified. I could just see it in his eyes, deep and caring but with a protective shell. He was unwilling to trust anyone. He was suspicious of me, and the world. Still, he was kind enough to check on me. This man and I, we will be friends. I don't know how or why, but I'm positive, I'm sure. Slowly shaking my head I answered "No, I'm sorry I haven't seen your brother. I..I uh just got back in town recently and uh..yeah." I managed to stammer. He smiled at me all teeth shimmering and white. He looked back at the road and then back to me "He's about 6'4, annoying long brown hair, really smart, loves salad ya can't miss 'im. And if you see him call my number." He smiles his brilliant smile again while handing me a card with his number on it. The card read.

Singer Auto Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

7:00 am – 8:00 pm

605- 938- 7389

Pocketing the card I turned to face him once again " Is this where you work?" Dean smiles "Yeah I work there with my uncle. I haven't been in to see him in a while, he's probably worried. I really could use some help so call please." He turns around to leave when I say "My names Castiel by the way." I can hear the smile in his voice "Cas. I like it." I walked as he entered the car and started the engine, but I should have known it would happen. Dean had so much. I could tell. It's a busy intersection and 9 pm on a Saturday. I should have seen the car and the group of drunk college kids. I shouldn't have run away the second I saw the truck ram into the slick black Chevy Impala.

I should have saved Dean Winchester. Now I owe him. Now I have a burden to to carry. I have to find Sam and tell him. I'm sorry Dean. I knew it would happen, but I didn't do anything. I didn't protect him and I didn't protect Mandy.

**Thank you Regina for being so patient with me and if that's someones phone number...sorry. I'll be sure to prank call! Oh and has someone seen Maleficent yet 'cause ahhhhhh! It was soooo good! Off topic! I'll stop rambling 'cause my sister wants her computer! Ta ta!**


End file.
